3 Serangkai Menggapai Cinta
by lady purple rose
Summary: Ini kisah tentang 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dengan kisah cinta mereka yang beragam. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari Sabaku no Gaara yang telah lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan dari kecil. Dari persahabatan itulah rasa cinta muncul dalam hati Gaara. Akan tetapi Gaara tahu Ino mencintai lelaki lain, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah Ino kembali kepada Gaara? Ataukah Ino
1. Chapter 1

" **3 Serangkai Menggapai Cinta"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Cerita Gagal, OOC, Authornya masih Newbie, Abal, GaJe, DLDR.

Pair :

Gaara, Ino, Sasuke

Sai, Sakura

Naruto, Hinata

Sum:

Ini kisah tentang 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dengan kisah cinta mereka yang beragam. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari Sabaku no Gaara yang telah lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan dari kecil. Dari persahabatan itulah rasa cinta muncul dalam hati Gaara. Akan tetapi Gaara tahu Ino mencintai lelaki lain, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah Ino kembali kepada Gaara? Ataukah Ino justru tetap bertahan dan memperjuangkan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke?

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

 _Kriiiing….._

Suara jam weker telah berbunyi. Terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang pucatnya yang cukup berantakkan sedang meraba-raba meja kecil di samping ranjangnya guna mematikan jam weker yang cukup bising tersebut. Dengan malasnya gadis itu membuka mata aquamarine-nya dan menyibakkan selimut ungu kesayangannya dan bangun untuk bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Setelah mandi, ia pun bergegas mengganti piyamanya dengan seragam sekolah yang telah ia siapkan semalam. Ketika semuanya telah siap, ia membuka pintu kamar dan keluar. Ternyata di depan pintu ada kakaknya, Dei-nii yang hendak mengetuk pintu kamar.

" Baru saja aku mau membangunkanmu, un! Aku kira kau bakalan kesiangan lagi.." kata Dei-nii setengah mengejek.

" Ya gak lah! Oh iya, Gaara udah dateng? " tanyanya.

" Gaara ada di depan, un! Dia nungguin kamu, un! " jelas Dei-nii.

" Kamu gak sarapan,un? " Tanya sang kakak.

" Nggak deh, makasih! Udah telat soalnya.." jawab gadis itu.

" Cewek kok kalah semangatnya sama cowok. Giliran tentang cinta aja semangat, un! Kau ini sekolah kok males.." omel kakak gadis pirang itu yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh adiknya.

Gadis cantik itu hanya melewati kakaknya dan menuruni tangga. Di halaman depan rumahnya, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut merah bata yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya.

" Ohayou, Gaara-kun!" kata gadis pirang itu sambil tersenyum manis. Lelaki bernama Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tersenyum.

" Hn" sahutnya. Tiba-tiba Dei-nii menuruni tangga dan tidak terima dengan sikap Gaara yang terlalu kaku dan dingin tersebut.

" Hei kau! Dasar panda merah jelek! Imouto ku ini bersikap baik padamu! Setidaknya balas sedikit salamnya, un! " omel Dei-nii yang lagi kumat Sister-complex-nya.

Si gadis pirang pucat itu hanya menarik Gaara, sahabatnya untuk keluar rumah dan segera berangkat sekolah. Mereka berangkat dengan mengendarai sepeda motor milik Gaara. Saat dalam perjalanan, Gaara bertanya pada si gadis pirang tersebut.

" Ino, apa nanti kau ada acara ? " Tanya Gaara. Gadis bernama Ino itu menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan manis.

" Tidak. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino.

" Tidak. Hanya saja, aku bosan dan ingin pergi keluar." Jawab Gaara.

"Oh, tentu saja.. aku agak senggang" jawab Ino enteng.

Tak terasa mereka kini telah sampai di sekolah mereka. Ino pun turun dari sepeda motor milik Gaara. Ia juga menemani Gaara memarkirkan sepeda motornya lalu memasuki kelas berdua seperti biasa.

Saat di dalam kelas, Ino melihat kedua sahabatnya yaitu Sakura dan Hinata. Karena Sakura duduk dengan Hinata, Ino pun duduk sendiri di bangku depan mereka. Sedangkan Gaara, ia duduk sebangku dengan Neji.

Karena belum ada guru yang memasuki kelas, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata mengobrol bersama. Mulai dari diskon yang besar-besaran sampai lelaki yang disukai. Lebih tepatnya, Sakura dan Hinata lah bicara tentang lelaki dan memandanginya dari jauh. Sedangkan Ino hanya mendengarkannya. Mereka adalah Sai dan Naruto. Sakura sudah lama suka sama Sai tapi Sai-nya gak PEKA. Dan Hinata, ia suka sama Naruto, tapi Hinata masih terlalu pemalu.

Entah apa yang Hinata pikirkan hingga ia menyukai Naruto, yang jelas-jelas mereka sangatlah berbeda. Hinata yang pendiam dam pemalu, sedangkan Naruto yang berisik dan selalu menganggap masalah seolah terlalu mudah di selesaikan dengan caranya sendiri.

" Eh Ino! masa sih, dari sekian banyak anak yang ada di KIHS ini, gak ada anak yang kamu taksir, gitu?" Tanya Sakura.

" I-iya, k-kami penasaran…" Tanya Hinata yang penasaran

" Aku? " Tanya Ino sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

" Iya! / I-iya!" sahut Sakura dan Hinata dengan kompak.

" Nggak !" jawab Ino dengan mantap.

" Ah, Masa' aku sama Hinata aja udah ada anak di taksir, emangnya kamu gak? " kata Sakura sambil menyamankan duduknya. _Blussh_ …Hinata yang namanya disebut tadi langsung _blushing_.

" Nggak! Lagian buat apa naksir tapi masih diem-dieman? Apa bedanya sama gak naksir cowok itu sama sekali? Toh juga gak begitu penting buatku.." sindir Ino yang agak jengah dengan desakan pertanyaan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

" Apa kamu gak naksir sama Gaara, gitu? Kalian kan sudah lama dekat. Emangnya hubungan kalian hanya sebatas sahabat aja?" Tanya Sakura.

" Ayolah, Sakura.. kami hanya bersahabat!" jelas Ino.

Saat asik mengobrol, seorang guru cantik berambut keunguan memasuki kelas tersebut. Di belakangnya ada seorang siswa berambut raven memasuki kelas dengan santainya. Tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku. Di lehernya bertengger sebuah _headphone_ dengan kabel kecil yang menggantung.

Siswa tersebut sepertinya bukan siswa asli KIHS, karena selama ini tidak ada salah satu anak pun yang pernah melihatnya. Terdengar bisik-bisik dan tawa centil gadis-gadis di kelas. Bahkan beberapa siswa yang lain sepertinya cukup ingin tahu siapa siswa baru ini. Ino pun yang dari tadi menghadap ke belakang, langsung menghadap ke depan. Ia juga terpesona melihat lelaki itu.

" Eh Ino! tu cowok ganteng banget ya!" seru Sakura dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. Beda dengan Sakura, Hinta hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan _blushing_.

" Iya sih ganteng.. Tapi kamu kan udah punya Sai! Masa' kamu nyerah gitu aja?! " jawab Ino yang sedikit cuek. Sebenarnya Ino sedikit tertarik dengan lelaki keren tersebut.

" Aku kan Cuma bilang ganteng aja. Buktinya gak Cuma aku, Hinata aja sampe _blushing_ waktu liat tu cowok! Kata Sakura sambil melirik Hinata.

" A-aku nggak kok. La-lagian aku su-sudah punya Na-naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

" Hahhh Sudahlah.." kata Ino pasrah.

Karena keadaan kelas kini cukup bising, Anko Sensei, guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu mengetuk-ngetuk penghapus papan untuk menenangkan murid-murid yang sibuk ber-argumen.

" Perhatian semuanya!" teriak Anko Sensei.

" Disini ada murid baru dari Taka High School, baiklah perkenalkan dirimu" sambung Anko Sensei

" Hn,"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maaf ya, ceritanya pendek dan nggantung.

Lagi kurang inspirasi nih!

Maaf juga saya disini masih Newbie, alias pemula (readers udah pada tau lagi kalau Newbie itu pemula # dilempar pierching sama Pein )

Oke..

Saya akan melanjutkan FF ini kalau Review Minimal 7.

BTW, Special Thanks buat:

\- ( Si Calon autor) # apa'an coba?

\- Temenku, Veronica Febianty.

Makasih buat inspirasi dan Review-nya, Readers


	2. Chapter 2

" **3 Serangkai Menggapai Cinta"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Cerita Gagal, OOC, Authornya masih Newbie, Abal, GaJe, DLDR.

Pair :

Gaara, Ino, Sasuke

Sai, Sakura

Naruto, Hinata

Sum:

Ini kisah tentang 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dengan kisah cinta mereka yang beragam. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari Sabaku no Gaara yang telah lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan dari kecil. Dari persahabatan itulah rasa cinta muncul dalam hati Gaara. Akan tetapi Gaara tahu Ino mencintai lelaki lain, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah Ino kembali kepada Gaara? Ataukah Ino justru tetap bertahan dan memperjuangkan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke?

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Cuplikan Chapter sebelumnya..

" Perhatian semuanya!" teriak Anko Sensei.

" Disini ada murid baru dari Taka High School, baiklah perkenalkan dirimu"

"Hn.."

Chapter 2

" Perkenalkan, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu memperkenalkan namanya dengan singkat dan jelas. Anko Sensei yang berada di sampingnya pun sedikit heran.

" Hanya itu saja, Uchiha-san? Tidak ada yang ingin kau tambahkan?" tanyanya.

" Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.' Anak ini dingin juga ternyata. Aku kira hanya Gaara yang dingin' batin Anko Sensei.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, kamu duduk disamping Yamanaka-san." Kata Anko Sensei. Sasuke berjalan dengan santainya menuju bangku Ino.

 **INO POV**

Oh jadi anak itu namanya Uchiha Sasuke… keren juga, tapi sayang sikapnya seperti Gaara. Untung saja Gaara masih respon, walau mukanya tetap datar.

Tunggu dulu! Tadi Anko Sensei tadi menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahku kan? Berarti…

 **End Of Ino POV**

Kini Sasuke sudah berda di samping Ino. Ia menarik kursi yang kosong itu lalu duduk dengan santainya. Ino langsung salah tingkah ketika Sasuke meliriknya.

" Baiklah sekarang buka buku Biologi halaman 125. Kerjakan sekarang, nanti dikumpulkan!" perintah Anko Sensei.

Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil buku biologi dan membukanya. Ia pura-pura membaca buku, padahal kini pipinya sedang merona. Tanpa Ino sadari, ada tatapan tidak senang dari seseorang yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

Sasuke dengan santainya membaca buku dan mengerjakan tugas tanpa mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan genit dari beberapa gadis di kelas itu dan juga tanpa mempedulikan teman sebangkunya, Yamanaka Ino yang jantungnya kini sedang berdebar-debar.

SKIP TIME

Kini bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ino segera merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalamtas.

" Ino, aku tunggu di kantin ya!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari menggandeng Hinata menuju ke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Ino, kini menghampirinya dan hendak mengajaknya ke kantin.

" Ino, apakah kau ingin ke kantin bersamaku? " Tanya Gaara. Ino pun menoleh kearahnya.

" Kau duluan saja, Gaara-kun. Aku mau mengembalikan novel ini ke perpus" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan sebuah novel kearah Gaara,

" Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke perpus, bagaimana?" ajak Gaara.

" Ide bagus! Tapi kita harus cepat karena Sakura dan Hinata kini menungguku di kantin " kata Ino. Ia berdiri dan berkata dengan sopan kepada Sasuke

" Permisi Uchiha-san, boleh aku lewat?" Tanya Ino. Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke berdiri dan bergeser. Kini Sasuke berhadapan dengan Gaara. Tanpa Ino sadari, Gaara dan Sasuke saling menatap dengan sinis. Ino pun akhirnya keluar dari bangkunya dan hendak ke perpustakaan.

" Ayo, Gaara-kun!" ajak Ino sambil menarik lengan Gaara. Mereka menuju perpustakaan sebentar lalu ke kantin.

Di kantin, kini sudah ada Sakura dan Hinata yang telah menunggunya.

" Hei Ino! Kau ini lama sekali, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi! " cerocos Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

" Te-ternyata kau bersama dengan Ga-Gaara, kami dari ta-tadi menunggumu, Ino" kata Hinata.

" Hehehe.. maaf ya, aku tadi ke perpus bentar sama Gaara." Kata Ino. Gaara yang merasa tidak enak kepada Ino akhirnya pamit.

" Ino, aku permisi dulu." Pamit Gaara.

" Eh, iya. Hati-hati ya, Gaara-kun" kata Ino yang di susul kepergian Gaara. Ia menatap punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh.

" Ino, kamu yakin gak ada apa-apa antara kau dan Gaara?" Tanya Sakura yang disertai rasa penasaran.

" Tidak Saku… aku udah bilang berkali-kali kan? KAMI HANYA SEBATAS SAHABAT " jelas Ino sambil menekankan beberapa kata terakhir (?)

" Kamu ini, Ino.. kita ini berbicara tentang Gaara! Masa kamu tidak PEKA sih? Kamu kan sudah bersahabat dengannya sejak kecil masa' kamu gak bisa bedain kalau akhir-akhir ini ̶ " kata Sakura yang di potong oleh Ino.

" Nah! Itu, sepertinya kamu tahu kalau Gaara ada rasa sama aku? Gak biasanya Gaara bisa terbuka sama orang lain selain aku dan Temari, kecuali.." kata Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik kearah Sakura.

Merasa sedikit tidak enak, Sakura menengguk ludahnya kemudian berkata, " Y-ya… aku tahu a-aja… terlihat dari sikapnya.." katanya terbata-bata..

Hinata yang merasa jengah dengan sikap kedua temannya, akhirnya menengahi." Su-sudahlah kalian.. waktu istirahat akan habis. Seb-sebaiknya habiskan makanan kalian" kata Hinata menengahi.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, tanda istirahat telah berakhir. Ino dan kedua sahabatnya kini bergegas memasuki kelas. Saat berada di kelas, Ino melihat Sasuke yang masih tenang duduk di bangkunya sambil membaca sebuah novel. Ino pun menghampiri Sasuke dan hendak duduk di bangkunya.

" Permisi Uchiha-san, boleh aku lewat?" Tanya Ino.

" Hn," kata Sasuke sambil berdiri. Ia minggir sedikit lalu duduk kembali di bangkunya begitu Ino telah duduk di bangkunya (ada yang tahu maksudnya gak? # dilempar sendal)

" Yamanaka-san, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan namaku saja? Uchiha-san terlalu berat bagiku.." kata Sasuke.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja? Yamanaka-san terlalu formal. Sasuke-san?" kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Ino.

SKIP TIME

Bel telah berbunyi, kini saatnya untuk pulang. Setelah berkemas-kemas, Gaara menghampiri Ino yang kini telah berada di depan kelas dan hendak mengajak Ino pergi sesuai janjinya.

" Ino, kita jadi keluar kan?" Tanya Gaara.

" Ehm ya, emangnya kita mau kemana" kata Ino sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor.

" Entahlah, bagaimana kalau ke taman? Kita biasa ke sana bukan?" ajak Gaara.

" Maksudmu taman di dekat komplek rumah kita? .. aku sedikit bosan kesana, tapi baiklah.." kata Ino sambil tersenyum kearah Gaara.

Mereka berjalan menuju tempat parkir untuk mengambil motor Gaara.

" Siap? " Tanya Gaara saat Ino menaiki motornya. Ino menyamankan duduknya di motor tersebut sambil memakai helm.

" Sudah, Gaara-kun.." kata Ino kepada Gaara. Gaara pun menghidupkan mesin dan menarik gasnya. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke taman.

Dalam kurun waktu 10 menit, mereka telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Gaara memarkirkan motornya lalu berjalan menyusuri taman itu bersama Ino. Selama perjalanan ia menggandeng tangan Ino.

 **GAARA POV**

Kami sering kali menghabiskan waktu di taman ini. Bahkan di taman ini kami bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Aku masih ingat saat-saat itu walau sudah sangat lama sekali. Saat itu aku berpisah dengan kedua kakakku, usiaku saat itu baru enam tahun dan aku baru saja pindah kemari 4 hari yang lalu. Aku belum terlalu mengenal tempat ini, bahkan aku lupa jalan pulang. Yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menangis. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi taman, menekuk kakiku dan membenamkan wajahku sambil menangis karena tidak bisa menemukan kedua kakakku.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang menghampiriku.

" Gaara? Kamu.. Gaara kan?" tanyanya padaku yang masih menangis. Ia mengusap rambut merahku. Aku pun terkejut mendongak kearahnya. Ia menghapus air mataku. Ia seorang gadis yang tomboy dengan rambut pirang pendek dan bermata aquamarine yang menenangkan. Aku ingat gadis yang dihadapanku ini.

Ia adalah tetangga baruku yang tempat tinggalnya berjarak satu blok dari rumahku. Kalau tidak salah, nama gadis ini adalah Yamanaka Ino. Kemudian Ino membantuku menemukan kakakku dan mengantar kami bertiga pulang. Sejak saat itu kami sering main ke rumah dan menjadi sahabat. Tapi karena kedekatan kami sangatlah lama, aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh di dalam hatiku. Sepertinya aku mulai mencintainya …

 **End of Gaara POV**

" Gaara-kun, daijoubu ka?" Tanya Ino sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman diikuti oleh Gaara.

" Lie, daijoubu. Ano..menurutmu anak baru itu bagaimana?" Tanya Gaara.

Ino pun merona. " Anak baru? Maksudmu Sasuke? Dia adalah cowok yang misterius yang tampan dan keren. Kurasa ia sangat baik. Dia tadi mengajakku bicara, dan dia… dia sangat mempesona."

Tanpa Ino sadari, Gaara menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

" Jadi… kau menyukainya?" Tanya Gaara.

" Entahlah, aku tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya…" kata Ino sambil menghela nafas.

 **Kenapa disaat aku menyukaimu, TIDAK, Kenapa disaat aku mencintaimu, kau malah menyukai orang lain?**

 **Dan kenapa kau bilang padaku bahwa kau tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya?**

 **Apakah selama ini kau hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?**

 **Apakah aku salah bila aku mencintaimu?**

 **Ataukah ini hanya sebuah harapan palsu?**

 **Mungkin harapanku terlalu besar bila aku bisa memilikimu…**

Bagai sebuah tombak yang menancap, kini hati Gaara sedang terluka. Ia sangat mencintai Ino, tapi ia juga tidak berhak ikut campur dalam perasaan Ino. Ia sangat-sangat kecewa mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Gaara ingin menjadikan Ino sebagai kekasihnya, tetapi ia takut bila ia mengutarakan perasaannya, maka Ino akan menjauhinya. Ia hanya semakin jauh saja dengan Ino, dan juga akan kehilangan Zona Persahabatannya. Maka dari itu, ia memilih memendam perasaannya dan ia meminta tolong pada Sakura, sahabat Ino untuk mengungkit perasaan Ino.

Ia berharap Ino juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, akan tetapi….

" Hei Gaara! Kenapa melamun sih!" kata Ino sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Gaara.

Gaara pun terkejut." Ehm tidak, aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama kita disini" ucap Gaara.

" Kau tahu, itu pertemuan yang manis bukan? Saat itu aku bertemu dengan seorang Gaara kecil yang cengeng, eh?" goda Ino.

Gaara pun menyahuti." Ya, saat itu aku juga bertemu dengan seorang Ino yang tomboy " kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.

" Ya ya.. kalau aku tidak tomboy, maka kau akan mengangis disini selamanya!" kata Ino yang mulai ngambek karena dikatakan tomboy.

" Kheh, tapi harus aku akui pertemuan pertama kita memanglah manis" kata Gaara.

Ino pun kini melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kanannya. " Sepertinya kita harus pulang Gaara, kita berada disini selama 2 jam! Dei-nii pasti mencariku, atau ia akan mengintrogasiku setelah ini!" kata Ino sambil berdiri menarik Gaara dari bangku taman tersebut.

" Ayo Gaara !" rengek Ino sambil menarik tangan Gaara.

Gaara menaiki motornya dan segera mengantar Ino pulang. Karena jarak dari rumah mereka ke taman ini cukup dekat, mereka hanya menempuh waktu selama 5 menit saja.

 _ **Kediaman Yamanaka, 15.30 WIB**_

" Kita sudah sampai, Ino" kata Gaara sambil mematikan mesin motornya. Ino pun turun dari sepeda motor tersebut.

" Sampai jumpa besok, Gaara-kun! Hati-hati!" teriak Ino pada Gaara yang mulai melaju. Ia menatap punngung Gaara yang semakin lama semakin jauh.

Ino membuka pintu dan memasuki rumahnya sambil mengucapkan salam seperti biasa.

" Tadaima.." ucapnya sambil menaruh sepatunya di rak.

" Okaeri, Ino. Darimana saja kau, un ?" ucap Dei-nii sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" Ehmm aku.. dari taman Dei-nii" kata Ino.

" Kenapa kau baru pulang? Sama siapa kesana, un? " kata Dei-nii.

" I-iya, aku sama Gaara " ucap Ino.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu, un!" ucap sang kakak.

Ino pun segera naik ke kamarnya dan beres-beres. Beberapa jam kemudian, Ino keluar kamar dengan memakai kaos hitam dan celana pendek se-paha berwarna putih. Ia menuruni tangga dan makan malam bersama ayah, ibu dan sang kakak. Keluarga kecil ini berkumpul di meja makan sambil menikmati masakan yang ada dan membicarakan hal-hal yang mereka lalui seharian ini di luar sana.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu, hime? " Tanya Inoichi, sang ayah.

" Aku baik-baik saja Tousan, aku masih bersama Gaara, Sakura dan Hinata" kata Ino.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan bisnis restoranmu, Dei?" Tanya Tsunade, sang ibu sambil meminum segelas air putih.

" Semuanya berjalan dengan baik kok disana, kami semua saling membantu satu sama lain dan saling memberi masukan" kata Deidara.

Sementara itu di _**Manshion Uchiha**_ di waktu yang sama…

Di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut raven yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela sambil melamunkan sesuatu. Saat ia asyik berkutat dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba seseorang mendekatinya dan berdiri di sampingnya.

" Bagaimana sekolah barumu, Sasuke?" Tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang di kuncir rendah, Itachi Uchiha.

" Hn, baik." Jawab Sasuke.

" Apa ada masalah di hari pertamamu?" Tanya sang kakak.

" Tidak. Hanya saja, ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya disana. Tetapi …ada satu hal yang dimiliki gadis itu yang ia tidak miliki" kata Sasuke.

" Apa maksudmu? " Tanya sang kakak dengan raut wajah bingung.

" Matanya. Gadis itu memiliki mata berwarna biru langit yang menenangkan.." ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan mata kosong mengingat wajah Ino.

" Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Itachi.

" Apa maksudmu? " Sasuke mulai tak mengerti.

" Gadis itu " jeda Itachi. " Apa dia akan menggantikannya di hatimu?" sambungnya.

" Entahlah, perasaan ini, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya " Kata Sasuke. Itachi melirik sang adik dari ekor matanya. ' Semoga gadis itu dapat menggantikannya di hatimu,Sasuke.. semoga saja' batin sang kakak.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga… (nguap selebar-lebarnya) # di sumpel kaos kaki

Gimana? Ada yang salah? Bahasanya mending yang ini ato yang sebelumnya?

Cause yang kemaren itu gak ada yang ngedit dan aku iseng-iseng ngepost, maka jadilah sebuah FF karya ku yang pertama kalinya. Dibanding yang chapter 1, bagus yang mana?

Untuk kata-katanya… aku pernah dapet dari buku atau novel-novel gitu! Cuman, aku lupa judulnya apa. Aku minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata yang sama cerita-cerita di FF laen. Ini asli kok aku bikin sendiri murni dari kisah hidupku dan percintaanku dan kedua sahabatku.

.

.

Oh iya, para reader ada yang tahu gak " Dia" itu siapa?

Kalau ingin tahu, ikuti terus ceritanya ya…

\- Jangan Lupa REVIEW ! -


	3. Chapter 3

" **3 Serangkai Menggapai Cinta"**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : Cerita Gagal, OOC, Authornya masih Newbie, Abal, GaJe, DLDR.

Pair :

Gaara, Ino, Sasuke

Sai, Sakura

Naruto, Hinata

Sum:

Ini kisah tentang 3 orang sahabat, yaitu Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata dengan kisah cinta mereka yang beragam. Yamanaka Ino, sahabat dari Sabaku no Gaara yang telah lama menjalin hubungan persahabatan dari kecil. Dari persahabatan itulah rasa cinta muncul dalam hati Gaara. Akan tetapi Gaara tahu Ino mencintai lelaki lain, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke. Akankah Ino kembali kepada Gaara? Ataukah Ino justru tetap bertahan dan memperjuangkan rasa cintanya kepada Sasuke?

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya…

" Apa kau mencintainya?" Tanya Itachi.

" Apa maksudmu? " Sasuke mulai tak mengerti.

" Gadis itu " jeda Itachi. " Apa dia akan menggantikannya di hatimu?" sambungnya.

" Entahlah, perasaan ini, lebih kuat dari sebelumnya " Kata Sasuke. Itachi melirik sang adik dari ekor matanya. ' Semoga gadis itu dapat menggantikannya di hatimu,Sasuke.. semoga saja' batin sang kakak.

Chapter 3

" Aku berangkat dulu, Kaa-san! Tousan!" teriak Ino sambil menaiki motor milik Deidara.

" Aku juga, un" kata Deidara.

" Hati-hati, Dei. Jangan ngebut-ngebut, jaga Imouto-mu! " kata Tsunade yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah.

Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi sekali karena hari ini Ino dapat giliran mengerjakan piket kelas. Mau tak mau Deidara harus ikut masuk pagi juga demi mengantar sang adik. Ia tidak tega membiarkan adiknya menunggu Gaara untuk berangkat sekolah. Ia tahu bahwa Gaara tidak akan mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah mengingat kini sudah pukul setengah tujuh pagi dan Ino harus datang ke sekolah sebelum pukul tujuh karena ia harus piket selama 30 menit.

SKIP TIME

Mereka kini telah sampai di sekolah mereka. Ino pun kini turun dari motor Deidara.

" Dei-nii, aku duluan ya!" kata Ino yang berada di samping Deidara, sang kakak.

" Iya. Hati-hati, un!" kata Deidara sambil menepuk puncak kepala Ino.

Ino meninggalkan Deidara yang masih memakirkan motor Ninja-nya di halaman sekolah. (Wuih keren naek Ninja emang boleh?) # mulut author minta dijahit nih! * panggil Kakuzu.

Di kelas, Ino belum bertemu dengan sahabat merahnya,Gaara. Padahal ia dan Gaara ada tugas piket pagi ini. Dan karena Gaara juga ia harus berangkat dengan sang kakak. Bukannya tidak mau, hanya saja Ino merasa merepoti kakaknya yang datang ke sekolah lebih awal.

Ino pun memutuskan untuk melaksanakan piket tanpa ada Gaara. Ia menyapu kelas itu sendirian. Suasana kelas kini masih sepi karena kebanyakan murid disini datangnya agak mendekati waktu bel sekolah berbunyi. Ia melaksanakan dengan beberapa teman sekelasnya. Saat masih asik menyapu kelas, tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki kelas dengan santainya.

 _Brakk!_

Mendengar suara benda terbanting itu, Ino pun menoleh ke belakang. Ia melihat Sasuke yang memasuki kelas pagi itu. Ia sangat gugup ketika melihat Sasuke. Saking gugupnya, wajahnya pun merona. Ia bingung hendak menyapa Sasuke atau tidak. Akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

" Ohayou, Sasuke-san!" sapa Ino sambil tersenyum kearah sang Uchiha. Tetapi Uchiha itu hanya duduk santai dan menanggapi sapaan itu sekenanya.

" Hn,"

Tak lama kemudian seorang murid keren berambut merah memasuki kelas tersebut. Ia berdiri di depan pintu sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan membunuh andalannya.

" Ohayou, Ino" Sapa Gaara datar.

" Ohayou Gaara-kun!" sahut Ino dengan senyuman.

" Mari ku bantu" kata Gaara sambil mengambil sapu di belakang kelas.

" Tentu saja, kau kan hari ini ada piket dan kenapa kau terlambat datang?" Tanya Ino.

" Gomen, semalam Insomnia-ku kambuh" jawabnya.

" Hahh.. sudahlah.."

Mereka mengerjakan piket dengan cepat. Tak lama kemudian beberapa murid pun memasuki kelas ini. Kemudian Neji, si ketua kelas menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _headphone_ miliknya.

Neji pun berdeham. " Ehem," Sasuke pun melepaskan _headphone_ -nya dan menggantungkannya di leher kemudian ia menatap Neji yang sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

" Uchiha-san, kami selaku perangkat kelas telah sepakat bahwa hari ini kau di jadwalkan pada hari ini ̶ " Neji menjeda kalimatnya sebentar.

" Jadi, bisakah kau melaksanakan piket mulai minggu depan?" sambungnya.

" Hn, ada lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak, itu saja" jawab Neji.

" Hn,"

Neji pun meninggalkan Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah mengerti tentang apa yang ia bicarakan. Kemudian Neji duduk di bangkunya dengan santai.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu menghampiri seorang gadis berambut indigo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura.

" Hai Hinata!" sapa Naruto, lelaki berambut pirang tersebut sambil memamerkan deretan giginya.

" Na-naruto-kun? Ada a-apa?" kata Hinata.

" Gini, aku mau pinjem buku catatanmu yang tadi nggak? Aku belum mencatatnya tadi." Kata Naruto.

" Bo-boleh! Ini" kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan buku tersebut.

" Lhoh! Kau kan bisa meminjam buku Sai, Naruto! " kata Sakura yang melihat Hinata memberikan Naruto bukunya.

" Iya. Tapi catatan Sai gak seberapa lengkap." Jelas Naruto. Kemudian Sai pun menghampiri Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Hai Sakura, Hinata! Ada apa nih?" Tanya Sai. Sedangkan Sakura yang baru saja disapa oleh Sai pun merona.

" Nggak. gini loh Sai, Tadi Naruto kemari dan meminjam buku Hinata. Katanya sih, catatan di bukumu itu tidak lengkap. Maka dari itu Naruto meminjam buku kepada Hinata!" jelas Sakura.

" Oh begitu."

" Iya Sai"

" Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Sai sambil berjalan menjauh.

" Eh Sai! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto yang tidak terima di tinggal Sai. (Ya elah lebay amat lu Nar! Bangku deket gitu aja gak pengen di tinggal Sai!) # di rasengan.

" Terima kasih Hinata-chan! " sambungnya. Sedangkan Hinata kini hanya menunduk dan merona.

Beberapa guru telah keluar masuk kelas tersebut setelah memberikan materi pelajaran hari ini. Kini seorang guru dengan tampang ularnya kini memasuki kelas tersebut.

" Selamat pagi semuanya ! kumpulkan PR yang kemarin saya berikan!" perintah Orochimaru, guru bertampang ular tersebut.

Ino pun mengobrak-abrik tasnya guna mencari buku PR tersebut. Cukup lama ia mencari dan mengobrak-abrik tasnya, namun buku itu tidak ia temukan. Ia semakin gugup.

" Eh, kayaknya kelupaan deh! Aduh gimana dong!" ucapnya dengan (masih) mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Ia terkejut ketika ada buku PR yang kini telah berada di atas bangkunya.

" Lhoh, Ini kan.." matanya masih belum percaya ketika ia melihat sebuah buku bersampul coklat berada di atas mejanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah dimana buku itu di berikan seseorang kepadanya.* bingung jelasinnya! # plakk

" Cepat salin PR-mu, Ino" kata seseorang yang memberikan buku itu.

" T-tapi.."

" Sabaku-san! Kenapa anda berdiri disana?! Mana PR-mu?" bentak Orochimaru-sensei.

Gaara membalikan badan dan menghadap Orochimaru. " Saya lupa membawanya, Sensei" kata Gaara yang tentunya membuat Ino tercengang.

" Kheh, sok pahlawan, eh?" sindir Sasuke. Gaara melirik Sasuke yang baru saja mengejeknya.

" Kalau begitu kau bisa keluar dari kelas saya" kata Orochimaru. Gaara menuruti perkataan Orochimaru sensei dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

" Gaara…" lirih Ino. Sasuke pun melirik Ino dengan tatapan tak suka.

" Ada yang tidak mengerjakan PR lagi?" Tanya Orochimaru.

" Tidak Sensei" jawab murid-murid serempak.

Di luar kelas, Gaara tampak sibuk memainkan _Smartphone_ miliknya. Tak ada raut wajah bersalah di mukanya. Ia justru merasa senang dapat membantu sahabat yang juga gadis yang ia sukai. Walaupun ia akan menghadapi masalah yang cukup besar nantinya, ia nampak tak peduli dengan itu semua.

SKIP TIME

" Baiklah anak-anak kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini, sampai jumpa" kata Orochimaru.

Beberapa murid sedang mengenasi buku-buku yang berserakan di meja. Setelah Ino mengemasi buku-bukunya, ia keluar dari bangkunya dan hendak merapikan buku milik Gaara yang ada di atas mejanya. ( kan Gaaranya masih di luar.)

" Permisi, Sasuke-san" kata Ino sopan.

" Mau kemana kau?" kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya. Ino merasa senang karena ia ditanyai Sasuke. Walau begitu ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaan itu karena Sasuke kini menatapnya dengan tajam seolah membolongi matanya.

" A-aku mau ke bangkunya Gaara, me-merapikan bukunya" kata Ino.

" Kembali ke tempatmu!" kata Sasuke.

" Ta-tapi.."

" Ku bilang kembali ke tempatmu, Ino! " kata Sasuke setengah membentak. Ino pun menuruti perintah itu. Ia kembali duduk di bangkunya dengan wajah tertunduk. Gaara yang baru saja memasuki kelas itu pun mengetahuinya. Ia jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang membentak-bentak Ino.

Gaara menghampiri Sasuke dan mencengkram kerah bajunya. " Apa maksudmu membentaknya, hah!" katanya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke.

" Kheh! Sok pahlawan,eh!" ejek Sasuke dengan menyeringai dan menatap mata Gaara.

Seolah merasa di tantang, Gaara pun makin jengkel. " Kauu!" Takut keadaan semakin panas, Ino pun menengahi mereka.

" Sudahlah kalian! " teriak Ino yang baru saja berdiri dari bangkunya.

" Sasuke-san kau itu anak baru disini, jadi jangan bebuat ulah!" kata Ino.

" Gaara-kun, ayo kita pulang! " kata Ino.

" Permisi"

Sasuke pun berdiri dan bergeser dari bangkunya. Ino pun melewati Sasuke yang masih menatap mata Gaara. Ino menggandeng tangan Gaara menuju bangkunya dan merapikan bukunya. Kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari kelas di susul Sasuke di belakang mereka.

Ino pun menegur Gaara saat berjalan melewati lorong sekolah " Gaara, sebaiknya kau jangan mudah emosi seperti tadi! Kau itu harus jaga emosimu! Aku heran dulu kamu gak kayak gini, kamu berubah semenjak kita duduk di kelas 7. Kamu punya _family_ , mulai emosional, dan suka berantem, mau kamu apa sih Gaara? Cerocos Ino.

" Aku cuma mau harga diriku gak di remehin. Dan aku gak mau dia merintah kamu." Kata Gaara. Ino pun hanya menghela nafasnya berat.

" Kau pulang denganku atau dengan kakakmu,Ino?" Tanya Gaara.

" Aku pulang dengan kakakku saja, kasihan dia pasti sudah menungguku" kata Ino.

" Baiklah kalau begitu…"

Ino pun melambaikan tangannya kearah Dei-nii yang kini sedang duduk di motornya dengan Sasori, teman dekatnya yang duduk di motornya. Ia menghampiri sang kakak yang masih asik mengobrol.

" Aku duluan ya, Sas! " kata Deidara sambil membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menghidupkan mesin motornya. Ino pun duduk di motor itu dengan posisi menyamping.

" Ya, Hati-hati.." kata Sasori.

" Duluan Senpai.." kata Ino sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya. Sasori pun merona tanpa sadar ketika melihat senyuman itu.

" Suka pada kouhai, eh?" sindir Gaara yang tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya.

" Ng-nggak kok. Aku tahu kalau kamu suka sama Ino, tapi cemburunya kira-kira juga dong! " tepis Sasori.

" Terserah"

" Aku gak mungkin suka sama anak yang juga di sukai sepupuku " jelas Sasori.

" Hn,"

Gaara menghidupkan 'Ninja'nya dan mengajak Sasori pulang.

" Ayo pulang"

Kedua sepupu berambut yang sama itu pun mengendarai motor masing-masing dan pulang meninggalkan sekolah tersebut.

 **Sementara itu Ino dan Deidara..**

" Ino, kita ke rumah teman sekelas Dei-nii dulu ya?" ajak Dei-nii sambil mengendarai motornya.

" Kenapa nggak nanti aja? Tanya Ino.

" Gak bisa, teman itu sibuk banget, jadi ya.."

" Terserah deh.." Ino pun pasrah.

Mereka kini sampai di depan pintu gerbang di kawasan perumahan elite dengan lambang kipas tradisional Jepang berwarna merah.

' Tunggu.. ini kan, mirip dengan lambang tasnya Sasuke, jangan bilang kalau di sini….' Inner Ino.

" Selamat siang, mau cari siapa dek?" Tanya salah satu petugas keamanan.

" Cari Itachi, pak." Kata Deidara.

" Tunggu sebentar.." petugas itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan di samping pintu gerbang sambil menelpon seseorang.

Tak lama kemudian petugas itu menghampiri Deidara dan juga Ino. " Apa nama adek ini, Yamanaka Deidara? " Tanyanya.

" Iya."

" Baiklah, Itachi-sama' menunggu anda"

Deidara dan Ino pun meninggalkan petugas tersebut dan menuju rumah temannya, Itachi. Ia (Deidara) membunyikan klakson kemudian turun dari motor.

" Dei-nii, kita ini ke rumah siapa?" Tanya Ino.

" Kita ke rumah teman sekelasku. Namanya Uchiha Itachi."

" Tunggu, U-uchiha?"

" Iya, kenapa?"

Muka Ino merona. Ia berharap kini sedang di rumah Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir rendah membuka pintu.

" Oi Dei! " sapa orang itu.

" Oi Itachi!" kata Deidara.

Itachi melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat di belakang Deidara. 'Apa gadis ini yang di ceritakan Sasuke padaku? Dia hampir mirip sekali dengannya' batin Itachi. Penasaran, itachi pun bertanya pada Deidara. " Dei, itu siapa?" Tanya Itachi.

" Ini imouto ku. Namanya Ino."

" Ino, ini Itachi"

Ino menjabat tangan Itachi. Mereka memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya Ino yang tersenyum sedangkan Itachi hanya bersikap biasa.

" Ayo Dei, masuk" tawar Itachi. Mereka beriga memasuki rumah yang mewah itu.

 _Prok Prok…._

Itachi menepuk tangannya guna memanggil para maid. Kemudian datanglah seorang maid.

" Ada apa Itachi-sama?" Tanya maid itu.

" Buatkan kami bertiga minum" perintah Itachi.

" Baik" kata maid tersebut sambil membungkukkan badan.

Itachi dan Deidara pun berbincang-bincang sebentar sambil mengerjakan tugas mereka. Ino pun memainkan _Smartphone_ -nya guna menghilangkan bosan.

Tin..Tinn..

Suara deru motor terdengar. Suara itu berasal dari luar sepertinya ada yang datang.

" Sepertinya adikku sudah datang" kata Itachi.

" Oh adikmu yang baru pindah itu ya?" Tanya Deidara.

" Hn,"

" Bukannya dia seumuran Ino?" Tanya Deidara.

" Lho, bukannya sekelas juga ya sama adikmu?" Tanya Itachi balik. Mereka menatap Ino dengan wajah bertanya-tanya.

" Adik Itachi-san siapa? Aku tidak tahu soal itu.." kata Ino.

" Oh, mungkin kau belum tahu ya.. nanti kalau dia sudah masuk, pasti juga akan tahu" kata Itachi santai.

Kemudian seorang lelaki yang baru saja jadi bahan perbincangan pun memasuki rumah itu.

" Tadaima.."

" Ini dia orangnya!"

" Hahh!"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaahhh…

Dia-nya masih belum muncul juga !

Buntu banget nih soalnya.

Reviewers bantu aku!

 **Btw,** _ **Family**_ **disini artinya geng/ perkumpulan.** Jadi jangan salah paham ya, readers!

.

.

TERIMA KASIH BUAT KALIAN YANG NYEMPATIN WAKTU KALIAN BUAT REVIEW..

. ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU !


End file.
